Halloween: Warriors Style!
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: A little celebration for Halloween. One a day until October 31st. Rated K to T because of some violence, death, and blood.
1. Like Father Like Son

_**In order to start the Halloween celebtration I'm going to release a new short story involving the Warriors every day with the final night being October 31. Each one takes place on Halloween and a little old legend comes into play in every one. Something about the dead being allowed to walk the earth on this darkest of nights...**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors Longtail would have not been blinded by a bunny rabbit.**_

All was quiet that evening except for a chilling wind that blew across the moors, howling loudly. Breezefoot fluffed up against the cold, cursing softly at the bad weather.

He had been made a warrior just the night before. ShadowClan had attacked that morning, yowling for blood to be spilled that day. He had valiently fought off both Russetfur and Smokefoot, saving the life of young Sedgepaw.

Onestar had sent him on a midnight patrol along with Crowfeather and Tornear. The older warriors decided that one of them should go and bring back some fresh rabbit for the freshkill pile and Breezefoot gladly offered to do the task, relieved to get some private time.

The Twolegs were acting strange that night. As they patrolled the part of the territory that bordered the Horseplace several Twoleg kits wearing very strange and brightly colored pelts were running along the edge of the Thunderpath, shreiking to one another, holding strange objects in thier front paws that gave sickly sweet scents.

But in the center of WindClan land all was quiet and peaceful. The only scents on the wind was the warm taste of rabbit. The warriors of StarClan glittered above, watching him with silent impassiveness. The full moon glowed silver in the sky above, disappearing from time to time as a dark cloud drifted across it.

Breezefoot gave a purr of sastisfaction as he finally caught wind of prey. Those stupid hares were grazing from the long grass that they adored to have as a midnight snack. The black warrior sank into the hunter's crouch and sailed over the ground, as silent as a shadow.

He shot out of his crouch, causing the rabbits to startle and to pelt back to thier burrows in fear. But he didn't care about that now. Breezefoot's mind was locked on a strange new scent, a smell that appeared to be made out of the wildest places of the night.

Breezefoot hissed slightly and unsheathed his claws as he caught sight of a silver tabby she-cat. She moved slowly and quietly across the ground in the small valley below him. He instinctivly gasped and retreated back a few pawsteps as he saw the stars that glittered in her fur.

The StarClan warrior had obviously heard him as she turned her saphire eyes toward him. Her beautiful eyes held blue fire and more wisdom than even the oldest and most experianced elder could ever hope to possess.

She began to pad up the slope toward him. Breezefoot was rooted to where he stood, frozen with fear. Should he run back to camp or greet his warrior anscestor. His mind franticly searched for the right choice but the she-cat had reached him before he could make up his mind.

"Do not be afraid of me young warrior. I mean you know harm." she meowed in a voice that was smoother than the ice that lay over the lake during the moons when snow fell from the sky. Breezefoot felt the heavy feeling of fear in his chest leave him at the sound of the StarClan cat's voice and was replaced by peacefulness.

"Who are you and why are you here? Do you have a vision for me?" Breezefoot asked, summoning up his courage to answer the she-cat.

Her laugh was light and melodious, a tinkling sound that sounded like the lark's chirp. "No. StarClan are allowed to walk the lands of the living on this night known as All Hallow's Eve. I was just going to check on somone very special that lives in your Clan. He may not realize it but I still watched over him and loved him after all of these moons."

Realization slowly dawned on Breezefoot. "You are Feathertail. My father traveled with you to the sun-drown place. He also..." he trailed off as he saw the pain in the StarClan's cats eyes.

"You do not need to take pity on me Breezefoot. Crowfeather and I are from different Clans and it never would have worked between us if I had lived. Besides, his heart belongs to another now." Feathertail answered.

"My father does not love my mother. I have seen the looks he gives Leafpool, ThunderClan's medicine cat. He fell in love with her many moons ago and he still loves her." he meowed, throat constricting as he said the last words. He never was supposed to exsist. Nightcloud was only a way to get WindClan to trust Crowfeather again.

"Who ever said that he would end up with Nightcloud? The heart works in strange ways Breezefoot and they decide who we fall in love with, regardless of the warrior code." Feathertail explained sagely.

"I guess." A long while after there was an uneasy silence between the two.

"You look alot like your father you know that? He was just about your age when he went on the journey with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, my brother, and I." Feathertail mewed, breaking the silence again.

"Everyone tells me that." Breezefoot replied.

It was true. He looked almost identical to his father; same small neat build, same pale blue eyes, same stubborn temper. The only thing that he didn't have was Crowfeather's smoky gray pelt. He had inherited Nightcloud's pitch black fur instead.

"Oh." the StarClan warrior mewed, eyes misting over with memories of the life she had had while she was alive. Breezefoot reached out and pressed his nose sympatheticly into Feathertail's silver fur, quickly drawing away as the warmth was quickly sapped from his body.

"You're so cold!" he exclaimed. The WindClan cat quickly shut his mouth, wishing he could take back such a harsh comment.

"I've been cold ever since my last moments of life. The last time I truly felt like I wasn't in death's embrace was when Crowfeather touched me for the last time." Feathertail remarked sadly.

Breezefoot rubbed against the silver tabby, sacfrificing his warmth.

"Then allow me to warm you." he whispered. Both cats lay down into the ground, curled together to tightly they appeared to be a mass of black and gray fur. Feathertail and Breezefoot lay there for what appeared like enternites but Feathertail interuppted at last. "The night is almost gone and All Hallow's Eve is almost over. I will be called back to the skies again. Will you come with me?"

"I'll keep you warm forever more." he answered, feeling his life ebbing away slowly and darkness surging up to meet him, drowning out the light of the sun that was just beginning to rise...

It was sunhigh now. Breezefoot had went hunting the night before and had never returned. Nightcloud, Whitetail, and Crowfeather had been sent out to look for the missing warrior. They found him among the tall grass where the hares grazed, dead.

His son was curled up with eyes closed, a peaceful expression upon his dark face. Breezefoot could have been sleeping, if it not for the fact that his chest wasn't rising and falling. Nightcloud wailed loudly with grief and rushed over to her dead son.

Tornear's head was bowed in mourning for the young cat. Neither noticed the impression in the grass beside him. Crowfeather padded forward, eyes widening in disbeleif as he saw the silver fur that still clung to his only son's black pelt.

A familiar scent washed over him, drowing him in the familiar scent that he had not encountered even since the day Sharptooth invaded the Cave of Rushing Water. He had smelled it only once after that and it was pale and fading, still lingering on his first love's grave.

That night as Breezefoot's vigil was held Crowfeather looked up into the sky. He could just make out the shapes of two cats watching down on WindClan's camp from above; one as silver as the moon and the other darker than night.

_**FeatherxBreeze? You might all be thinking it's a crack pairing and VERY far-fetched but I like it. Just because Crowfeather couldn't be with Feathertail doesn't mean that Breezefoot (paw) couldn't be. The only thing I don't like about it is Breezepaw's warrior name. Nothing seems to fit the guy!**_


	2. Tansyflower's Punishment

_**Next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer thing: I do not own Warriors, just my own little charecter Bramblemask.**_

The apprentinces of ThunderClan were lying around camp one night exchaning scary stories. They had all finished thier work for the day and were relaxing before going to sleep.

"Shouldn't all of you be in bed. You all have very long days tommorow." Brambleclaw had come up from behind them.

"Medicine cats never do anything so important it requires a full night's sleep." Jaypaw muttered, tail twitching angrily.

Berrypaw ignored his friend's comment and answered cheekily "If you tell us a story we'll all go to bed right after it. Promise."

"Fine." the ThunderClan deputy sighed, ploppling onto his haunches. "Do any of you know the story Tansyflower's Punishment?" One by one all of the young cats shook thier heads, eager to hear the new story.

"Tell us." Mousepaw meowed eagerly, ears perked attentivly.

"Long ago before any of us where born two sisters exsisted." Brambleclaw began. "One lived in ThunderClan and the other lived in RiverClan. Their names were Tansyflower and Brightfur. Now, Brightfur had been exiled from RiverClan after it had been discovered she had fallen in love with the ThunderClan warrior Goldenhawk. Rosestar, the leader of ThunderClan at the time, took her in and she soon she grew to know ThunderClan as her home. She kept one thing from her RiverClan life though; the love of beautiful things that all RiverClan cat's possess."

"What does shiny things have anything to do with this?" a puzzled Lionpaw interuppted.

"None of us will ever know it you keep butting in mousebrain." Hollypaw hissed, swiping a sheathed paw over on of her brother's ears.

"Tansyflower was always very jealous of her sister, for although both sisters were very pretty Tansyflower had a heart of ice and the toms despised her for that. Now since Brightfur had left RiverClan and joined ThunderClan and was mates with one of the most handsomest cats in the forest you can only imagine how jealous her sister must have felt. Tansyflower was also very greedy, if her younger sister found anything pretty while on a patrol she stole it to decorate her own nest. Of course StarClan was forming a punishment for the she-cat and it would come very soon." Brambleclaw paused and chuckled with amusement as he saw the looks on the apprentinces' faces.

"Go one continue the story! What happened to Tansyflower and Brightfur?" Poppypaw asked.

"Brightfur died giving birth to her and Goldenhawk's kits. The whole litter survived though. A distraught Goldenhawk remembered his mate had a fondness for beautiful things and asked if his mate could be buried along with what made her happy. So every cat in ThunderClan, from the oldest elder to the youngest kit, brought some sort of item to be buried with Brightfur. She was buried along the river close to her birth Clan's territory."

"As soon as Tansyflower heard of her sister's death and what she had been sent to StarClan with she stole across the border one night and began to dig up the grave. The items were buried above the body of Brightfur so Tansflower didn't encounter her sister's corpse. A fox happened to be hunting in the area at the time and caught wind of the grave robber. The she-cat could smell the fox so she grabbed all the treasure she could carry and tried to retreat out of the grave."

"Did the fox eat her?" Jaypaw piped up.

"I'm going to get to that Jaypaw." Brambleclaw meowed. "Now, Tansyflower's very long fur was caught on a stick that resembled a large star. The stick was halfburied in the soil and as hard as she tried Tansyflower could not free herself. The next morning when Goldenhawk was going to the grave of his beloved he found the mangled body of Tansyflower among the scattered objects. Brightfur had remained untouched and was still safe under the ground. So our little theif got what she deserved."

"Woah. Best. Story. Ever." Hazelpaw meowed, amber eyes wide.

"Now go one all of you. Your mentors will kill me if they found out I kept you up this late." Bramblclaw meowed. All of the apprentinces headed to thier den, still in deep discussion about the story.

Unknown to the sleepy ThunderClan camp that tonight was Halloween two cats listened to the story from the cover of the bramble bushes.

"Serves you right sister." Brightfur giggled.

"Shut up." the second cat growled.

"You're just jealous because I got Goldenhawk and you got eaten by a fox." her sister retorted.

"You beter start running before I send you to StarClan for the second time." Tansyflower warned. And so until the sun rose and the two sisters were called back to StarClan, Tansyflower chased a laughing Brightfur around the forest, unable to catch her more agile twin.

_**Review please!**_


	3. Jerry's Here

_**I apologize for yesterday's bad story, I had righter's block and nothing else came to my mind. Here's the next story: Jerry's Here which would take place right after Sunset.**_

The old shack in ThunderClan's land wasn't always abonded. About fifteen years ago a young man lived there with his parents and a little kitten that his mother had named Jerry. The young man who lived in the house was a serious drug addict and beat his young kitten every night. Each night the kitten's legs became more and more damaged so it couldn't move at all.

The parents of the addict had no idea he was doing such horrible things to Jerry, merely thinking that the kitten loved thier son so much he would never leave his room. About a year later the drug addict comitted suicide in his room by shooting himself in the head with a gun.

His parents heard the gunshot and rushed to his room to discover his bloodied corpse and the shattered bundle of fur that was Jerry in the corner, too injured to even move. The couple fleed from the house and never returned.

In time Jerry began to suffer from the effects of dehydration and from his wounds, driving his already broken mind over it's limit. As the young cat died his blackend soul left his body and disolved into shadows, ready to return the night after. After all, you could never really kill of such a tortured spirit.

000000

Many moons later a midnight patrol consisting of Ferncloud, Squirrelflight and Whitepaw was walking past the old Twoleg nest.

Every single cat in ThunderClan found the old nest creepy and something dark lurked in the dark shadows, never truly gone even if the sunlight was at it's highest peak. At night the midnight patrol always stayed clear of the area, fearing what always made them so uneasy.

The fact that Firestar had heavily insisted going by the abandoned Twoleg nest to check if any rogues had moved in since it was last explored was the only reason that the three she-cats were going by this forboding place. No cat, not even the stubborn and rebelious Squirrelflight, wanted to put thier leader in a bad mood.

Ferncloud gulped as Squirrelflight, who was leading the patrol, stopped at the foot of the nest. The dark ginger she-cat motioned for her to go inside, green eyes showing great relief that she was not the one that had to go into that place.

Firestar's words echoed through the speckled gray warrior's ears as she padded into the Twoleg nest: _Explore it all Ferncloud, make sure that there are no rogues or anything else unwelcome living in there._

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the gloom and she could make out the nest's interior. She could pick out the faint scent of Brambleclaw; who had been the only cat that had explored the inside of the nest and only parts of it.

Ferncloud followed his old trail first, inhaling deeply to check for any intruder's scent. The only thing she could smell was mice and dust. The she-cat paused as she heard scratching noises. She took in the air again, finding out that no scents met her nose.

After exploring all of Brambleclaw's old trail she reluctantly headed up the jagged wooden hill to the upper level of the house. Not even the brave ThunderClan deputy had ventured this far into the nest.

Ferncloud examined every chamber but found nothing interesting except several mice who had made thier homes here. A false feeling of safety began to engulf her, but was chased away everytime Ferncloud felt invisible eyes boring into her.

As she entered the last chamber she stopped cold. The skelaton of a Twoleg lay crumpled on the ground, large stains that had once been puddles of blood around it. A cat's skelaton lay in a corner beside it.

The speckled she-cat heard that odd scratching and thumping noise from behind her. Slowly turning around she yowled loudly at the horrible sight she saw.

000000

Whitepaw jumped as Ferncloud's chilling wail erupted from the Twoleg nest. Beside her Squirrelflight jumped and fearscent washed over her from the older warrior.

"Ferncloud's in trouble." Whitepaw meowed, feeling deeply worried for the queen that had been nursing her own kits when she had been in the nursery.

"She probaly just got startled at a shadow." the dark ginger she-cat scoffed, but the white apprentince could see the fear in her eyes and her fluffed up fur. "You should go and calm her down now. I'll stay out here and search some more."

Whitepaw grinded her teeth angrily as she padded into the nest.

_What a cowardly jerk!_ the apprentince thought angrily to herself. _We both know something bad happened to Ferncloud and she's too spineless to check it out. Little miss deputy's mate and daughter of the leader values her pelt more than another cat's!_

"Ferncloud!" she called. The only response she heard was a weird scratching noise. Why were mice up so late this time of night?

Whitepaw climbed the jagged wooden hill that the older warrior had padded up. The scratching noise was even louder now. Was Ferncloud trying to climb up the walls to escape some unknown danger?

"Ferncloud?" she meowed as she entered the room. Her heart stopped as she saw the mangled body of Ferncloud upon the ground, eyes gouged out and limbs broken.

A chill went down her spine as she heard a strangled whispering voice from behind her.

_"Jerry's here."_

And Whitepaw screamed.

00000

Squirrelflight swallowed heavily as she heard Whitepaw's scream of terror from the nest. A tattered figure was crawling out of the nest.

"Whitepaw?" Squirrelflight asked timidly. "Ferncloud?"

What she saw was neither of her Clanmates. Instead what she laid eyes upon was a torn and multilated body; eyes gorged out, limbs broken, flesh rotting away.

_"Jerry's here instead."_ the body whispered roughly.

Squirrelflight spun around on her paws and bolted away in the direction of camp. She was panting heavily as she tried to outrun the corpse that was following her.

The ginger warrior nimbly leaped over a branch and raced harder and faster than she ever had before. With adrenaline pumping through her veins she ran faster than the swiftest WindClan cat.

Finally she could smell the welcoming scents of camp. She was almost there, thank StarClan.

In her releif she stumbled upon a stone and tripped. As she landed heavily against the ground everything blackened and she fell into a dark void.

_"Jerry's here."_

00000

Brambleclaw heard the cry of distress coming from his mate as he and the rest of the warriors, including a very worried Firestar and young Birchpaw, raced from camp and to his mate's aid.

_Please StarClan don't allow her to be dead._ the dark tabby tom prayed to his anscestors as he ran though the dark forest.

The massive group of warriors came across the mangaled body of Squirrelflight, who was still breathing even though her limbs had all been broken. All of the warriors where in such a state of urgency to get the daughter of Firestar to Leafpool that no one questioned the strange disappearances of Ferncloud and Whitepaw, who had also been on patrol with her.

The sun was just beginning to rise as Squirrelflight was fast alseep and slowly recovering from her wounds. Firestar lead a patrol out to search for the missing cats. As the rest of his patrol searched the nearby woods for the cats he followed Ferncloud's and Whitepaw's scent up to the upper floor of the Twoleg nest.

He almost fainted at the sight of the tattered bodies of Whitepaw and Ferncloud. Who was heartless enough to kill such innocent warriors.

_"Only the oldest one lies dead Firestar." _a voice rasped from nowhere. "_I never kill the young ones. Just remember one thing: Jerry's here and he always will be."_

0000

Six moons later Bramleclaw padded into the new ThunderClan that was located deeper in the forest, nestled in the safety of high thorn barriers. After the incident with the wrathful spirit called Jerry ThunderClan had moved deeper into the woods away from the nest.

Blackstar had greedily claimed all of the discarded land from himself, unaware of the spirit that lurked in it. Onestar and Leopardstar were both wise enough to remain silent about why ThunderClan had moved so deep into the woods and about the death of Ferncloud.

Whitepaw had recovered from her injuries but one of her eyes and her tail couldn't be saved so Leafpool was forced to amputate them. She was now the warrior named Whitepelt, who bore an uncanny resemblance to her mother Brightheart, who had also been injured by dogs.

Both she and Squirrelflight were in the nursery, suckling thier newborn kits. Brambleclaw went over to his mate and licked one ear with affection. She had given birth to four kits; one gray, one golden brown, the other black, and the other pale gray with darker flecks.

"What are thier names?" the deputy asked, beaming down at his offspring.

"The little gray one is Jaykit." Squirrelflight meowed, gesturing to the little gray tom with her tail. "The black one is Hollykit and the golden brown one is Lionkit." Finally she pointed to the small gray she-cat. "And this is Fernkit."

_**The ending is a little weak I admit but part of me felt I just had to put what happened to ThunderClan after the Jerry incident. In case any one is wondering what happened to ShadowClan after they took ThunderClan's old land will be a sequel closer to Halloween.**_

_**All comments are welcome, except flamies about the ending.**_


	4. Wrath

_**Story number 4 is here!**_

_**Iceclaw112: Your idea about vampires in the Clans are too good for a simple oneshot. It might take a whole series just to fit it all in HINT HINT**_

_**sardine: I know the ending was a little weak, but the sequel will be much better.**_

_**Warning: Set in an a universe where Tigerstar survived and Firestar and Tallstar are the ones to die. Oh and Scourge is dead too. He had a vision from the Dark Forest cats that Scourge would try to kill him so he killed him instead. Also details of blood and gore read with caution for those who get whoozy!**_

_**With that all out of the way here's Wrath!**_

Blood, death, yowls of terror; it all flashed before his eyes again and again, constantly pulling him back into his worst memories and fears.

_Flash, _he was back in ThunderClan territory mudering Brindleface in cold blood.

_Flash, _he was killing Goldenflower for defying him.

_Flash, _it was Scourge who had won in the battle and carved him open with his claws, ripping all nine of his lives from his body.

"No!" Tigerstar yelled, bolting out of his dream and back into reality.

It took him a few seconds to realize that it all been a nightmare. He was back in his own den; his mate Leopardstar beside him still sleeping soundly. All was dark in his den meaning it was still night. The leader of TigerClan shook his head to get rid of the terrifying memories that still clung to his mind like cobwebs.

Tigerstar hook the scraps of bedding and went back out into the Clan's camp. Brambleclaw, his trusted son and deputy was leading Blackclaw and Darkstripe out on midnight patrol. Aside from them all was quiet and peaceful.

"Calm down Tigerstar it was just a dream, all of those cats are dead not one of them can hurt you now." the dark tabby told himself firmly.

"Are you so sure about that?" Firestar had appeared out of nowhere, in the same condition he had been at the time of his death. His green eyes were filled with menace, spite, and a twisted satisfaction. The former leader's fiery ginger pelt was died red from blood. Worse of all Firestar's neck was still broken and bent in the same posisition that Tigerstar had killed him with.

"What do you want Firestar?" Tigerstar growled, trying in vain to mask his fear. "StarClan do not take part in such petious acts such as revenge."

"Normaly yes but today we take things into our own paws." A byproduct of his dog pack plan, Swiftpaw stood before the TigerClan leader, eyes gone leaving bloody sockets that still oozed blood.

The two victims steadily advanced on the dark tabby, tails twitching in anticipation. Tigerstar stumbled back with fright and gave a howl of horror, forgetting his dignity and pride.

"TIGERSTAR!" warriors and apprentinces were swarming from thier dens, rushing to the aid of thier distressed leader.

"What is wrong Tigerstar?" one of the warriors asked. The leader of TigerClan looked back at where Firestar and Swiftpaw had stood, the patch of the ground was deserted.

"Nothing is wrong." he growled, quickly regaining composure. "I...just saw a cat that reminded me of someone who is supposed to be long gone."

"Was it Stormbird or Featherpelt?" Jaggedtooth glared repoachfully down at the two young warriors. Both looked very much like thier father Graystripe, who had been killed by Tigerstar for attempting to kill Brambleclaw.

"Who ever it is will be in grave trouble, but not tonight. I am tired and need my rest and all of you get off to bed." Tigerstar snarled as the cats retreated back to thier dens.

"Excellant job my _love._ You handled it all so very well." Goldenflower meowed from behind him, blood still spilling out from the wound on her chest.

"Yes very good job Tigerstar, now we all are alone." Brindleface cackled, face ripped clean off. The cats kept appearing, each as mangled and frightening as the rest.

"Back off you stinking peices of crowfood! If I killed you once I can kill you all again." Tigerstar threatened, rage swelling up inside him. But at the sight of the last cat his courage fled back to where it crawled from.

The last one had no pelt at all, just a bleeding, seething mass of blood and tissue. Ice blue eyes were the only recognizable thing that shone out from the nightmare.

One by one all of the StarClan cats unsheathed thier claws and prowled forward, slowly and menacingly. As one they all struck, a storm of sharp claws.

The body of Tigerstar fell to the ground with a soft thump, never to stir again.

"StarClan's wrath is great Tigerstar, never forget that again." Firestar growled. In a cloud of silver mist all of the cats disolved and floated up to Silverpelt above. A blob of black smoke was slowly sinking into the ground, a fading voice carrying from it.

_"Do you really ever think that I would go down so easily?"_

_**Well there's the next one, a little short though :/. Ah well, stay tuned for the next one!**_


	5. Lover's Lament

_**Hello to every reader out there, before I get started with this weak's story let's talk a little bit about an upcoming competition I'm holding.**_

_**In order to win you must right a one-shot related to my little crack pairing FeatherxBreeze. It could be Nightcloud's reaction to her son's death, Heatherpaw mourning her crush, exc.**_

_**Rule 1: I will be judging on spelling, originality, grammar, form, and how the story ties in with the subject.**_

_**Rule 2: Entries must be in no later by October 30. The winners will be announced on Halloween.**_

_**Rule 3: Any harrassing, bribing, complaing, or cheating will result in you being booted from the competition.**_

_**Winners will get:**_

_**1st place: A multiple chapter story dedicated to your favorite pairing, canon, non-canon, crack, slash, femeslash, or any pairing that involves any number of OCs. Love triangles might be thrown in on request.**_

_**2nd place: A one-shot an any pairing of your choice.**_

_**3rd place: A poem on any pairing of you choice.**_

_**Happy Halloween! Now onto answering some messages:**_

_**She Who Sulks In The Shadows: It wasn't on Halloween but that made it even creepier.**_

_**sardine: Even the thickhead Tigerstar could see that Stormfur (Stormbird) and Feathertail (Featherpelt) would make good warriors. If he haves rogues in TigerClan means that halfClans arn't bad, especialy when there's only one Clan now.**_

_**Freeheart: By the way the skinless cat was Scourge. He was Tigerstar's enemy who had been described as having ice blue eyes. Even bad guys need revenge.**_

_**Thank StarClan all of that's out of the way, on to the story!**_

_**Note: Takes place in an AU where Graystripe was never taken by Twolegs.**_

Firestar got up from his nest a worried feeling clawing at his stomach. Graystripe was in distress, having a brotherly bond with the gray warrior made them have almost a mental link.

The ginger pelted tom exited his den, creeping past a slumbering Sandstorm, and followed Graystripe's scent down to the lake. The long-furred tom was staring out across the lake, amber eyes clouded over as he wondered through old and painful memories.

"You've been thinking about her haven't you." Firestar asked, sitting down beside his best friend in all of ThunderClan.

Graystripe nodded. "I just can't get Silverstream out of my head lately. Firestar, you don't know what it's like to have the only cat you've ever loved torn away from you. It just leaves a gap inside of you, something that not even your kits and friends can patch up."

"I know how you feel. Remember Spottedleaf?" the ThunderClan leader corrected patiently.

"It's not the same. You and Spottedleaf only knew each other for a few moons and she was a medicine cat. Even though Silverstream's and I's love was forbidden we knew each other for moons and she bore my kits. Without her I just don't feel..." Graystripe looked back over the misty lake again. "Whole."

"She's in a better place now. Silverstream is watching over all of us from StarClan." Firestar gave his friend's shoulder a comforting lick but Graystripe wasn't paying attention anymore.

His head shot up and his ears pricked, apparently straining his ears as if trying to hear the voice in the soft breeze that blew by. He shot to his paws, amber eyes wide and bright with excitement.

"Do you hear that Firestar?" he asked eagerly, eyes locked on the RiverClan side of the lake.

ThunderClan's leader paused to listen but picked nothing up. "No. What am I supposed to by hearing."

"Silverstream of course." the deputy snorted. "She's alive and she's calling to me. She's in the swamp of RiverClan and she's waiting for me!"

"Graystripe Silverstream's been dead for moons." Firestar told his friend calmly. "You buried her yourself."

"No." the gray tom meowed stubbornly. "Silverstream is alive and I'll prove it. Good bye Firestar, I'll be back by dawn." The tom took off faster than a rabbit, heading for WindClan territory and the RiverClan land beyond it.

"Graystripe!" Firestar called in vain as he pelted after his friend. The tom was much faster than him, quickly gaining distance. He didn't glance back once, hypnotized on the call only he could decipher from the whispering wind.

The WindClan moors were racing past quickly now, the sharp tang of RiverClan was growing stronger and stronger, the border nearing. Graystripe ignorned the border and continued past, vanishing as his gray pelt blended in with the thick fog that engulfed the moors.

"Firestar what are you doing this far in WindClan?" Reedwhisker was patroling his border, amber eyes narrowing in suspiscion.

"Nothing Reedwhisker." the leader answered, looking past the black warrior's shoulder where Graystripe had disappeared, unnoticed into the swamp. "I'm not breaking the code am I? I'm staying close to the lakeshore."

"Yes you are but there is no reason you should be creeping around at this time of night." Reedwhisker replied smugly. "I will not allow you the oppurtunity to spy on my Clan not leave."

"Okay." Firestar agreed, silently saying goodbye to his deputy knowing he would never return. He turned back and headed back to his own territory, praying to StarClan that Graystripe would get what he desired above all else...

"Silverstream where are you?" the ThunderClan deputy called, looking around for his mate. The fog was thick in the swamps and he was quickly losing his bearings. Every shaft of moonlight looked like silver fur. Every single breeze was a whisper calling to him. Every blue flower petal was a gem-like saphire eye.

_"Graystripe."_ the silver tabby whispered again.

The long furred tom stumbled forward, heart soaring as he saw a silver shape dancing across a smooth black surface.

"Silverstream?" he asked hopefully, padding forward to get a closer look.

_Splash._ The thin black ice under the warrior cracked under his weight and Graystripe went under. The coldness sapped all of his strength and stole the air from his lungs.

No matter how hard he kicked and struggled, thrashing wildly in the water, it was no use. This water could make even a cat who had lived and swam with RiverClan cats fall to his death. His vision began to flicker as he sank slowly to the bottom.

_"Do not resist my love."_ Silverstream whispered again. _"We will meet very soon."_

At last Graystripe gave up his fight. He was getting his wish granted after all. His gaze was still locked on the surface, moonlight rapidly fading as he sank deeper and deeper. A silver ripple was forming, descending down to greet him.

He hit the bottom of the pond and everything went black...

And so no one but Firestar knew what became of the ThunderClan deputy. Despite his protests numerous search parties were sent out by all of the Clans, but they were all in vain. Graystripe was never found, nor a slightest trace of his exsistence.

Some nights though a RiverClan cat would swore he saw two silver cats made up of mist and starlight dancing across the lake, tails entwined and floating in and out of the light of the full moon.

_**Gar another short story! Next one is much longer I promise.**_


	6. Shattered Mind

_**All right I've been getting a lot of questions here so let me clear it up.**_

_**She Who Skulks in the Shadows: Yes you can post it in your story. **_

_**sardine: The story can be any length.**_

_**Any one can enter the competition. When done just send me a private message with a link to your story and I'll judge it. **_

_**Warning: If you are a big fan of LionxHeather this isn't for you! One of our little golden childs goes loopy in this one.**_

Stars, the anscestors of her Clan, always watching over her with silence. A full moon was hidden behind dark clouds, like a mouse hiding from a predator. It was quiet and peaceful that night, any WindClan cat would normaly look up at the stars and just lose themselves in thier own minds.

But not Heatherheart. She had vowed to never look up at the stars again. Each time she did all she saw was him. The cat who had died so suddenly that she had been left with a broken heart.

"It's been four seasons today since your death Breezefoot and I still can't forget you." Heatherheart whispered up to Silverpelt, knowing that the WindClan warrior wouldn't respond. She sat lost in the memories of her apprentinceship with the black tom, in a bitter relationship at the beginning but growing into something more.

Anger and fury surged through the she-cat's head, drowing away the grieving. How _dare_ he leave her! She had given her heart to him forever and he just goes and dies on a night that wasn't even that cold! Was the peice of foxdung trying to commit suicide?

"Can no cat ever loved me!" she shouted up at the stars. They remained silent, twinkling coldly from far away.

It just wasn't fair. After losing Breezefoot the older warrior Hareflight, who had always had a crush for her, was the one that tended to her scarred heart and nursed her back to sanity. Then he had gone and died from blackcough.

"This is all Lionclaw's fault." Heatherheart growled to herself. "StarClan always punishes those who loved from another Clan."

The ThunderClan warrior had remained her little crush for most of her apprentinceship before he dumped her. Lionclaw had said it was best it they never saw each other again. Then had gone and took a mate from his own Clan, leaving her to wallow in her misery.

Heatherheart looked down again at the graves of her two lovers that were sleeping under the ground, slowly rotting away in the soil. Did they have any idea how thier lover was longing to crawl down there and sleep with them?

"Lionclaw." she snarled with hatred. "On the graves on my lovers I vow to kill you for envoking StarClan's wrath upon me."

The crazed she-cat marched toward the stream that seperated the two territories, oblivious to the fact she was breaking most rules of the warrior code. Knowing that she was bound to be caught with such a strong enemy scent, Heatherheart showed a rare moment of lucidity and rolled in old fox dung to hide her scent.

She prowled through ThunderClan, more silent and deadly than the snakes that once roamed Snakerocks.

No one was guarding the camp that night. As a matter fact the midnight patrol hadn't even gone out yet. The entire camp was dormant, an eery silence floating over it.

_Stupid Bramblestar._ Heatherheart thought as she entered the camp. _The old fool actualy thinks no one in his own Clan will hurt him._

She paused to sniff the air, searching for a scent she once cherished the arrival of. Bingo! The scent she was looking for was coming from Highledge.

_What a odd place to put a warrior's den. _Heatherheart thought as she scrabbled up the rocky steps to the den that was sheltered in the boulders. _This is more like a leader's..._the she-cat trailed off with rage as she saw that only two cats were sleeping in the den: Lionclaw, or Lionstar as it was now, alseep with his mate, Cindertail.

How dare he strut around, flouncing around his good fortune. His father dies and he gets it all: a beautiful she-cat as his mate, two beautiful kits, and now this!

Heatherheart gave a wild caterwaul of fury as she lunged at Cindertail's neck and bit down hard. The gray warrior struggled but Heatherheart just bit down harder, the sharp claws of her former lover ripping her side to shreads only filled her with new strength.

She tossed the lifeless body of Cindertail aside, relishing the blood of her oppenent dripping down her throat. Lionstar was glaring at her, amber eyes alight with hatred and spite.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled as he charged at her. Heatherheart was prepared for the attack and unsheathed her claws, scoring a massive blow across the side of Lionstar as he raced by. Entrails and blood spilled out from the gash as Lionstar crashed into the wall of his den, spasming violently as he lost all of his lives.

"Pity you never where as good a fighter as your sister." Heatherheart sneered down at the corpse, batting it away with her paw.

"Father." an anguished whisper came from the sons of Cindertail and Lionstar: Tanpaw and Ashpaw.

"You're next." Heatherheart smirked, ready to rid the world of Lionstar's whole line. The two toms raced at her as one, giving feirsome battle cries as they tore her throat out.

Heatherheart opened her eyes and looked around wildly. She was in a starry glade, the spirits of cats long dead surrounding her. She could pick out her mother Whitetail from the crowd, blue eyes filled with disappointment and shame. She spotted Hareflight looking away. At last she could see Breezefoot at the side of an unknown silver she-cat. Two newcomers, Lionstar and Cindertail, glaring at her.

"You have done much to drive yourself away from the light of StarClan Heatherheart." Onestar boomed down at her from a massive rock where Firestar, Blackstar, and Leopardstar sat with him.

"Why would I care about you?" Heatherheart snarled up at the dead leaders. "You took away all of loves from me!"

"We all went by ourselves Heatherheart." Breezefoot countered, looking at the silver tabby. "Lionstar loved Cindertail and I left this earth to be with my love Feathertail. Hareflight of course had to join us but he has lost faith in you over the moons as you lost your mind."

"Anyway." Firestar meowed. "What you have done is more wicked than any of Tigerstar's deeds. You killed a young leader who would have made the forest Clans great again, you killed an innocent and you left two young cats orphans at a very young age.

"So what are you going to do to me? Send me to the Dark Forest?" Heatherheart gave a sharp laugh.

"No. We intend to kill you again." Blackstar answered silkily, admiring one of his dark paws.

"Kill me again? I'm already dead you dungbrain." the tabby jeered.

"Beyond this world lies a dark void where nothing exsist and those who are unlucky enough to fall into it dwell there forever more; no forests, no other cats, and no light. A right punishment for your crimes I think." Blackstar corrected smugly as he and the other leaders leapt from thier perches and closed in on Heatherheart.

The warrior felt herself ripped from reality the starry forests of StarClan disappeared and she fell into a black abyss with a yowl of fear. The last thing she ever truly saw was Lionstar's defiant gaze and she dimly remembered the first time she saw those amber eyes, falling in love with a cat who could never love her back...


	7. Jerry's Back

_**Entries to my competition are coming in. Only 5 more days before it closes!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**_

_**Jerry's back people! Fans of my little twisted ghost charrie rejoice!**_

Russetfur paused, tasting the air for the scent of intruders. The only thing she could smell was the scent of ThunderClan that was quickly fading away.

"Stupid ThunderClan." the dark ginger she-cat meowed out loud to herself. "How stupid could they be to give away thier whole territory?"

For the first few days it had appeared that ThunderClan was up to a dirty trick, trying to lull ShadowClan into a false sense of security then pick them off one by one. But after a few days it was clear ThunderClan had moved on, thier newly marked boundries just outside of thier old territory.

_Why would they leave such a good hunting ground._ Russetfur wondered as she patroled deeper into the new part of the territory. She was the first to go venturing in so deep into ThunderClan's old land.

A abandoned Twoleg nest loomed out of ther darkness, casting forboding shadows in the moonlight. The ShadowClan deputy took a cautious step forward, ears straining to pick up the faintest sound of a threat.

_Scratch, scratch._ Russetfur's amber eyes widened as she heard what sounded almost like a mouse scrabbling against died leaves. Only it was greenleaf, all of the dead leaves from the past leaf-fall had long since rotted away.

"Hello?" the ginger cat called out, hoping it would be a fellow Clanmate.

No answer reached her ears, only the sound of low, husky breathing that sounded like a deathrattle.

_"Jerry's back."_ a voice cackled from behind her.

00000

It was morning when Tawnypelt had been sent out to search for Russetfur. The deputy had never returned from her exploration of ThunderClan territory. The skies were pale and the sun was a vibrant orange ball just peaking out from the horizon. Pale mist swirled across the ground, slightly distorting her vision. It was a very beautiful dawn, but Tawnypelt was to absorbed in her task to notice her surroundings.

"Russetfur where are you?" the warrior called, thinking how much of a waste of time this was. No reply.

Tawnypelt wandered around for a little bit before she finally caught wind of her deputy, strongly mixed with the metalic sent of blood. The blood sent the tortoiseshell's mind into a frenzy as she pelted widly through the forest, yowling madly for the older cat.

The daughter of Tigerstar stopped suddenly as she felt something warm staining her paws. Looking down she saw the mangled body of Russetfur. Her legs had been bent into odd positions and her neck was cocked at a grosteque angle. Her face, although eyeless, still showed fear, mouth open in a scream of fear. A few mousesteps from the corpse was the hard glittering amber jewls that were the ginger cat's eyes, still glittering with fear.

Sanity fled from Tawnypelt as she retreated back to camp, crying for Blackstar.

A while later the warriors of ShadowClan had gathered around the body of Russetfur, the apprentinces had not been allowed to attend for fear the body would shock thier minds beyond repair.

Littlecloud was sniffing the body, trying to identify her killer.

"Was it ThunderClan?" Blackstar asked, face hidden behind a stoic mask of no emotion.

"No." the medicine cat replied. "I have never smelled this scent before. All I can smell is death and rotting flesh."

"Wait." Oakfur meowed, smelling the older dead warrior. "I have smelled this scent before. Squirrelflight smelled faintly of this scent the night she came with her injuries."

Tawnypelt dimly remembered that night; both Whitepelt and Squirrelflight had been wounded by a myserious force that Firestar had refused to reveal.

"Why were you smelling a ThunderClan cat anyway?" Smokefoot wondered, staring at the older warrior with a confused look.

"Well..."Oakfur began but Blackstar cut him short with a disdainful hiss.

"Whatever killed her is probaly the same thing that killed Ferncloud and almost got Whitepelt and Squirrelflight. Come on everyone, let's get back to camp. A new deputy is needed." the black pawed tom meowed, leading the warriors back to camp.

000000

"Things are running well in ThunderClan." Firestar reported. "We are really lucky to have five new apprentinces in camp. ThunderClan is lucky to have Fernpaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Brindlepaw as thier Clanmates."

Blackstar spoke up next. "Our deputy Russetfur has been killed by an unknown enemy. Tawnypelt is our new deputy." At this point the leader's voice became icy. "We would like to ask ThunderClan about what danger they fleed from all those moons ago."

Firestar avoided the ShadowClan leader's gaze, looking at his paws. "We have left you no threat."

"Sure you have." Blackstar replied sarcasticly as he lead his warriors back to thier own territory.

"All right Rowanclaw, Owlpaw, and Smokefoot you three are going out on midnight patrol." the new deputy told the cats, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Do I have to? I have a big day of training tomorrow and I can't afford to be out all night." Owlpaw comaplained.

The tortoiseshell's eyes narrowed. "You'll do as you're told Owlpaw. Your mentor will understand that his apprentince needs to learn respect for his superiors."

The brown tabby tom scowled but followed Rowanclaw and Smokefoot out of camp. As they went past the old Twoleg nest Smokefoot paused and stared wide-eyed at the ruin.

"What are you looking at?" Rowanclaw asked, following the younger warrior's gaze. Something was moving in one of the shattered windows, a menacing shape that quickly vanished out of sight.

"It's probaly a mouse or something." Owlpaw yawned, unimpressed.

"Look just stay away from the house okay?" the ginger tom told the young apprentince firmly as the two toms continued on with the patrol.

Owlpaw glanced at the two leaving Clanmates then at the house which seemed like the perfect place to explore. With a snort of disgust at Rowanclaw's and Smokefoot's foolishness the brown tabby tom slipped into the nest, tasting the air for anything interesting.

He could faintly smell Whitepelt's very scant scent. And with a shudder he could recognize the slightly older scent that belonged to Ferncloud.

An eery rattling noise that sounded like a dying breath came from behind him.

A skelatal paw was racing towards his face and Owlpaw saw no more.

00000

"Owlpaw!" Smokefoot cried pelting into the nest. The young brown tabby tom was lying on the ground wailing in pain. The dark warrior retreated back a few steps as he saw the sockets that once held the apprentince's eyeballs, pouring blood in red waterfalls.

_"Jerry's hungry tonight."_

Smokefoot spun around unsheathing his claws, but it was too late. StarClan welcomed the young tom to thier ranks.

00000

"No." Rowanclaw whispered in horror as he saw his too Clanmates upon the floor, one maimed and the other dead. Smokefoot's head had been ripped off it's body and was currently being devoured by some tattered creature in the corner.

Jerry's head looked up, hollowed rotting eyes filled with satisfaction.

_"Ooh look, seconds for Jerry."_ it whispered as it lunged. Rowanclaw braced himself for the blow that would end his life, but it never came. A tortoiseshell heap lay crumpled on the ground, blood gushing from a wound on the head.

_"Extras."_ Jerry hissed with delight as he prowled forward. To the ginger warrior's suprise Tawnypelt's green eyes opened, then narrowed. With a caterwaul of defiance she launched herself at the demon, white light coming from her claws.

In a burst of brightness Jerry gone. In his place were his victims; Ferncloud, Russetfur, Smokefoot, and _Blackstar!_ All four cats glowed faintly and stars flecked thier fur.

"What happened?" Rowanclaw asked, looking at Tawnypelt in confusion. The she-cat's only response was to shrug.

"I don't remember much. Blackstar was killed by Jerry as he and I were out on patrol. All I could remember was rushing to help you before he got you." she confessed.

"You killed yourself out of love Tawnypelt." Ferncloud explained, green eyes filled with wisdom. "The one thing Jerry never understood was love and you sacrificed yourself to save Rowanclaw. That was more than enough for him to bear and it destroyed him."

"But I shouldn't be alive right now." the ShadowClan deputy protested.

"Only a nine lived leader could survive that." Blackstar meowed, blue eyes sparkling with kindness. "I chose you as my successor and I have great faith in you Tawnystar."

Tawnystar's green eyes widened but Blackstar continued "When you first joined ShadowClan I thought you were nothing more than a sniveling HalfClan. Now, I know I was wrong."

"Hey what about me?" Owlpaw wailed from his place on the ground, forgotten in the comotion.

"Littlecloud is getting old you know." Smokefoot meowed. "He needs an apprentince soon."

Ignorning the apprentince's hiss of protest the StarClan warriors turned to Rowanclaw. "It's over and Jerry will not walk this Earth again."

In a cloud of silver starlight the StarClan cats ascended up to Silverpelt, finally free from thier suffering.

"Come on Owlpaw." Tawnystar meowed, helping the blinded apprentince to his paws. "Let's get you to Littlecloud."


	8. Choosing a Path

_"Firestar."_

Firestar's ears pricked as he heard three voices whispering on the wind, all three calling him down seperate paths. One belonged to a she-cat that had long since joined the ranks of StarClan. The other belonged to his mate, an elder and a mere shadow of her former self. The other belonged to a cat he had once been good friends with, but never truly loved.

A full moon shone overhead and the elderly leader knew from the cold winds that blew in the forest that this would be the last leaf-bare of his life. Recently he had began to have hullucinations, past memories of cats long passed.

_"Firestar."_ the voices whispered again, thier familiar scents enticeing him with thier sweet aromas.

"Get a hold of yourself." the old cat told himself firmly. "You're having another dream again. Soon a giant Graystripe will come in looking for a cookie."

"Wrong Firestar. This is no daydream." a soft and sweet voice meowed from behind him. Turning around slowly the leader's dark green eyes locked into the soft amber of Spottedleaf's.

"Spottedleaf?" he blurted out in disbelief. "Do you have another prohpecy for me? Is it about Hollyfrost's kits?"

The former medicine cat shook her head, all usual happiness absent from her features. "We have come to bring you to StarClan."

"We?" the old leader repeated but two more cats had materialized out of nowhere. One was Cinderpelt, wounded leg restored again and dark blue eyes holding starlight. The other was Sandstorm, but this was a Sandstorm at the height of her glory. Her pale ginger pelt sparkled in the silver light of the moon and her eyes had that fiery look back in them.

"Cinderpelt?" Firestar asked, narrowing his bad eyes to see if it was his former apprentince. "You have never come to visit me before. How come you only visit me on the night of my death?"

"Do you remember Cindertail?" the dark gray medicine cat asked, bringing up Sorreltail's lively daughter that had been killed by a snake. As her mentor nodded, recalling his nephew's old apprentince Cinderpelt continued "In truth I was reincarnated into her. After Cindertail's death our two spirits seperated. I was a seperate being as was she."

Satisfied, the ThunderClan cat turned to his mate, realization sinking deep into his heart. "You died tonight haven't you."

Sandstorm gave a curt nod, green eyes filling with sadness. "My mother came to me tonight. She called me out of my old body and I was restored."

"Why have you all come to get me? Surely only one cat is needed to guide another up to Silverpelt?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "Because in StarClan only one cat can be your mate. Any others must be let go, in order to avoid conflict among us. In all of our lifetimes we have loved you and have desired you. With no warrior code in StarClan you can be with who ever you wish."

Firestar looked at all three she-cats, finally realizing Cinderpelt's jealousy and envy toward Sandstorm. "Must I decide now?"

"Yes." Sandstorm replied.

At first Firestar's gaze wondered over to Spottedleaf. He remembered all of the times she had been there; guiding him as an apprentince, saving his life countless times with her prophecies, giving him one of his lives. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Spottedleaf had been in his life for only a brief time.

He then turned to Cinderpelt. How many times had they been there for one another? First they got through her injury, mourned over Yellowfang, pulled together after leaving the old forest and Graystripe. But this cat was his apprentince, a cat he had only felt friendship for.

Finally he faced Sandstorm. Here was the cat with the feiry temper and spunk that had won his heart over. Here was the cat who had helped him rebuild SkyClan. Here was the cat that had bore his kits then rejoiced with him when thier grandkits arrived.

Sandstorm was the one he wanted to choose, his heart ached to be with her. Firestar began to speak his answer but trailed off as he saw the looks in the other cats' eyes, all thier hope that they had beared for moons showed thier, eyes alive with a chance to be loved.

Confused, he looked down at his paws. "I can not choose. All of you mean much to be and I could not bear having to give any of you up."

Cinderpelt nuzzled his flank with her nose. "Listen to your heart Firestar it has never let you down before."

ThunderClan's leader looked up into those dark blue eyes of his best friend and saw that Cinderpelt had accepted that she could never be with him. She was content with just being his best friend in StarClan. Firestar gave her a greatful looked then turned to Spottedleaf once again.

Green and amber eyes drilled into him, daring him to pick. The pressure that had been crushing down on his heart lifted and a joyous feeling filled Firestar as he padded past Spottedleaf and entwined his tail with hers.

"You know I always loved you." he told his mate, licking her ear. Spottedleaf looked away in pain and finally accepting that he would never be hers.

"Come Firestar." she meowed, trying to her her tears rather unsuccessfully. "StarClan awaits us." With that she quietly followed a trail of stardust back into the stars, form disentergrating and turning back into stars. Cinderpelt gave him a supportive smile and followed her companion.

Sandstorm grinned at her mate as she to stepped onto the trail. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there for eternity."

As Firestar stepped onto the path of starlight all of his age left his body and he found himself young again. Together both cats raced up into the heavens, not noticing the discared body of ThunderClan's leader, a peaceful look upon his face.


	9. Fallen Leader

_**sardine: This one will be scary don't worry. Oh and for your review for chapter 7 don't worry about Jerry. He's very happy causing Tigerstar more pain and suffering.**_

_**Iceclaw112: He chose Sandstorm. Cinderpelt excpeted that she was just a friend.**_

_**Batty Productions: Good eye! I was just trying to get the story done and didn't see that little error. **_

_**Decieved: Thank you for liking my little twisted Jerry.**_

They all said that those closest to a cat while they lived would be the ones that would guide them to StarClan. What about the cats who darkened thier hearts with thier black deeds? Do they deserve such a luxury?

"Great StarClan." Tigerstar growled blinking his eyes open. "What happened?" The last thing he had remembered was Scourge's sharp claws ripping him open. All he had felt was pain, the image of the Dark Forest kept flashing before his eyes as the cats who had given him his lives had tried in vain to heal him.

"Finally those stupid dungbrains are done. Now," the dark tabby snarled, turning to Scourge. "You'll pay for what you did."

The leader of BloodClan ignored him, in a conversation with Firestar. Tigerstar's anger mounted the longer he went unnoticed. Finally he snapped and swiped his long cruel claws at Scourge's face, intending to rip it up.

ShadowClan's leader backed away from the cat as his paw went right through Scourge's head, not leaving the slightest trace that it had been there. Tigerstar felt something wet staining his paws. Looking down he backed away in revulusion as he saw his body, entrails spilled out and laying on the ground.

_I'm dead._ Tigerstar thought as he looked around at the cats of TigerClan, BloodClan, and LionClan. All of thier gazed was for his maimed corpse, not noticing the ghost of the most feared cat in the forest that was directly in front of them.

All of a sudden the scene vanished and Tigerstar was hurled into a dark abyss. When vision came back to him the dark brown tabby was in a feild, grass dead from a frost, no moon or stars above, just a black sky tinted with violet. An unearthly cold tugged at his fur and heart.

Every hair on his pelt stuck up as a ragged breathing and the smell of death filled his ears.

"Hello?" Tigerstar called. "Who's there?"

No response. The eery breathing continued on, becoming louder and louder.

Another shape was making it's way into the clearing. It had a cat's shape, only it's black fur was tangled and so long it hid all of his features. Also the being had no paws, instead it floated on what appeared to be a black smoke that reaked of blood.

Tigerstar tried to retreat but he was rooted to the spot, his legs heavy with fear. The figure floated closer and closer to him, head turned down so his face was hidden by his wild fur.

"Have you come to take me to StarClan?" the former ShadowClan leader asked after he had regained some of his courage.

Hope fled from him as the figure shook his head, gesturing him with his tail to follow him.

"Then where are you taking me?" Tigerstar demanded in what he thought was a feircesome voice. The effect only made him have the high pitched voice that belonged to a young kit.

The cat pointed to the forest beyond the feild, a forboding place that had no light at all except for some faintly glowing moss. He could hear the shreiks of agony from cats inside, suffering for thier crimes that they had done as alive.

"I'll never go there!" Tigerstar snarled, fur bristling and claws unsheathed.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Firestar." a voice said from the feild opposite of the forest. Tigerstar squinted, trying to see beyond the thick silver mist that shrouded the area.

Redtail was appearing from the mist, with all of the brilliance of a StarClan warrior. But the more he exited the mist that guarded StarClan the more demonic looking he became. His eyes disappeared, leaving sockets. His muscled pelt became ragged and fur and flesh began to peal away. Soon he was a rotting figure with only his ginger tail remaining from his StarClan appearance.

"You'll either go into the Dark Forest without a fight or you'll face us." Redtail meowed, voice low and rasping now. The black furred cat nodded in agreement.

"Never." Tigerstar hissed, but he quailed as the black furred cat lifted it's head, revealing nothing more than a grinning skull. More cats were coming in from StarClan, at first appearing kind and welcoming but quickly transforming into something much more frightening.

The corpses advanced upon Tigerstar, grasping at him with cold paws, whispering something low and untranslatable. They grabbed the ShadowClan leader and as they did his own flesh disolved from his bones as they carried him away to the Dark Forest.

Other beings came out from the shadows following the procession of dead cats. The body of the dog Bluestar had killed flanked them closely, tongue smacking it's lips in delight. Foxes prowled around, eye sockets gleaming hungrily.

As the StarClan cats threw Tigerstar onto the ground the animals came down upon him, screeching and growling as they tore at his bones and began to devour him. The dead cats left siwftly and silently and entered the mists that covered StarClan's land, becoming whole again.

A single cat reluctantly held back, half way between it's world and the dark forest. The cat winced as Tigerstar's yowls of pain echoed through the land.

"I'm sorry Tigerclaw that you became this." the she-cat whispered as she followed her companions into the mist, blue gray fur sprouting from regrowing flesh and icy blue eyes appearing once again in her sockets.

_**Scary huh?**_


	10. Don't Fear the Reaper

_**Cloudfire: Sorry about that little mistake. Good eye for spotting that one.**_

_**Iceclaw112: I agree with you, HellClan is a stupid name. I like Dark Forest better.**_

"Tawnyfeather's blue eyes blinked open. She was back in the clearing where she and her mate Blackstorm had been fighting against WindClan warriors a moment before. The dark shape that was Blackstorm was just beginning to stir too.

The pale ginger she-cat made her way over to her mate to help him, freezing as she felt something warm and sticky staining her paws. Looking down she saw her own body, teeth still locked into the throat of a WindClan cat.

"We're dead." she meowed quietly as she helped her mate onto his paws.

"No we're not." he protested angrily but his arguements died as he saw his own corpse. Tawnyfeather looked around, hoping to spot even the slightest trace of a StarClan warrior that was going to accompany them to Silverpelt. Blackstorm's amber eyes were fixed on the stars, expecting for his dead brother to appear.

"I don't think any one's coming to help us up there." Tawnyfeather told her lover after a long while had passed.

"Someone has to bring us up to StarClan." Blackstorm answered, still staring up at Silverpelt. Finally even he gave up and turned to her, but his eyes widened and his pelt began to bristle.

"What is it?" Tawnyfeather asked, looking behind her to see why the black tom was so scared. A skelatal cat stood behind her, scythe held firmly under his paws. With his long tail he beckoned the two ghosts to follow him into the next life.

"Who is he?" the ginger she-cat whispered from where she stood, cowering behind the muscular body of her mate.

"The Grim Reaper." Blackstorm replied, amber eyes examining the skelatal cat with morbid interest.

"But the Reaper is only a myth." Tawnyfeather protested weakly, still refusing to believe that she even was dead, though she herself had admitted it.

"Apparently not." the black warrior meowed, stepping away from his terrified lover and padded toward the Reaper, accepting that his time had come. He paused and looked back over his shoulder at Tawnyfeather, who stood rooted to where she stood.

"I'm not going." she meowed flatly. "I'm going back to camp and have Featherwhisker do something about these wounds." The ginger she-cat began to make her way back to camp but was stopped as ethereal hands reached up from the earth and grabbed her legs. Again the Reaper gestured to her in an impatient way, already have many more new arrivals to shuttle to the afterlife.

"Come on Tawnyfeather. Stop being such a stubborn mousebrain." Blackstorm meowed. "You can't go back to camp because it isn't your home anymore; StarClan is."

"How do you know he is even taking us up to StarClan?" his mate challenged, pointing her tail at the Reaper with an accusing glare.

"You have to trust him." Blackstorm answered simply. "I know I do."

Tawnyfeather lingered over the bodies of the WindClan cats; torn between her desire to escape death and her wish to be with her mate.

"Come on." Blackstorm meowed in an encouraging voice. "Don't fear the Reaper."

She glanced back one final time to where her camp stood nestled in the gorge before giving a sigh. Rather reluctantly she padded forward to join Blackstorm and the Grim Reaper. New courage was given to her as Blackstorm pressed his nose comfortingly into his fur as they allowed themselves to be sheparded into the next world.

As the trio padded into the stars Tawnyfeather chimed in "They should make a song about this kind of moment. 'Don't Fear the Reaper' would be the perfect name for a song." "

"And that was the story." Morningflower told the apprentinces of WindClan.

"It didn't have a good ending though." Harepaw scoffed.

"Not really scary either." Kesteralpaw added.

"Boring." Breezepaw chimed in.

"Well I thought it was romantic." Heatherpaw meowed.

"You didn't think that was scary?" Morningflower asked innocently.

"Wouldn't scare a kittypet like Berrypaw." Harepaw answered. The apprentinces got into a violent argument about the story. As the apprentinces squabbled on for a very long time the medicine cat apprentince noticed that Morningflower had fallen asleep.

"How could she fall asleep in a time like this?" Kesteralpaw wondered. As the four apprentinces padded over Breezepaw prodded the elder with a paw, quickly drawing it away with fright.

"She's dead." he answered.

_**Not expecting that one did you? I understand this one was a peice of crud, please bear with me as I have writer's block again. Curse my tiny mind!**_


	11. A Playmate

_**Pinefur of DragonClan: Pm me the story whenever you're done.**_

_**Here's the next one! Entries are due tomorrow remember to finish them up!**_

It was a beautiful morning in RiverClan. It was cloudless, sunny, and warm, with only a slight breeze. That day was the perfect day for Inkkit to go and out play with her brother, if Crimsonkit had not come down with whitecough.

"How could you get sick on a day like this?" the little black she-kit had asked her litter mate for the hundreth time that day.

Crimsonkit could only shrug, grayish discharge dripping down from his nose. "It's not my fault that I caught Minnowpaw's cold."

"Stupid apprentince." Inkkit muttered angrily. "Her mentor told her not to go on patrol on such a rainy day but would she listen? _Nooo_ she just had to be the perfect little fighter."

"Hey, it's not Minnowpaw's fault that - ACHOO!!!" the dark ginger tom broke into a fit of loud sneezes again. Some of the mucus that he had been sneezing out landed on his sister's jet black paws.

"Yuck." Inkkit hissed, drawing away from the sticky substance. Willowpaw was padding back into the den, mouth stuffed for of more herbs to cure the sick kit.

"Here you go Crimsonkit." the gray tabby she-cat meowed, setting her bundle of herbs down at Inkkit's brother's paws. "Some more tansy in order to help you get over whitecough."

Crimsonkit sniffed at the tansy in distaste, gagging on thier scent. A harsh look from the medicine cat apprentince told him it was better not to argue and he swallowed the bitter herbs in one bite. "They taste bad." he complained.

"Too bad." Willowpaw snapped, turning to Inkkit she added "You shouldn't be in here. You've been disturbing Mothwing's and I's work and you're upsetting your brother with all of these rants. Go out and get some fresh air before you get whitecough to."

"But I'm bored!" the black she-cat whined.

"You'll find something to do." Willowpaw gestured down at where Crimsonkit's germs had hit her. "And wash you're paws in the stream too. I don't want the whole Clan getting sick like last time one of Dawnflower's kits meddled in places they shouldn't have bothered with."

Wondering what the older cat meant, Inkkit trotted down to the stream that was a little distance away from camp and put her paws in the water. Unlike the other cats in the forest RiverClan cats didn't mind water on thier fur.

"What I would give for a playmate." the tiny cat mewed as she lay by the bank, bored out of her mind. A while later Inkkit's head popped up from her grass nest, inhaling in a new scent that belonged to a fellow Clanmate.

"Hello?" she called out, looking around. A strange little black she-cat was one the opposite side of the stream, cleaning one of her paws. She looked up and saw Inkkit, waving at her in a friendly manner with her tail.

"Oh hello." the stranger meowed warmly. "My name is Ebonykit and I live in RiverClan. Have I seen you around here before?"

"I've never seen you here before." Inkkit admitted as she swam over to join Ebonykit. "Wanna play?"

"You bet." the other kit exclaimed. "I've been here for ages, looking for someone to play with. Ever since my brother and sister became sick I've been bored to death."

"Really? My brother Crimsonkit is sick too!" Inkkit confessed. "He came down with whitecough. How did your littermates get sick?"

"We were stuck in camp one day and we were really really bored." Ebonykit explained."Mommy wouldn't allow us to go out and play but we snuck out anyway and explored the whole territory! We came across some shiny Twoleg stuff and I dared by brother to eat it. In the end we all tried it and we all got real sick. I'm better now but my siblings aren't."

"Oh I'm sorry." the daughter of Dawnflower meowed.

"It's okay." the her friend replied. "They'll get better real soon. Now let's play!"

The two kits played with each other for hours; Ebonykit's energy and hyperness a match for Inkkit's. But all too soon the alarmed calls of thier Clanmate's came from the camp, crying out in vain for Inkkit.

"Uh oh?" the little black she-cat meowed. "I gotta go now. Bye Ebonykit today's been real fun."

"Yah it was. It was like we were sisters." the other cat responded.

"Bye sis!" Inkkit called as she pelted back into camp. Dawnflower was upon her within a second, covering her daughter in licks.

"Inkkit where on earth were you?!" the gray queen scolded.

"Playing with Ebondykit." the black kit replied brightly. "She's my new sister!"

"Who?" Dawnflower meowed, blue eyes widening in shock.

"Ebonykit." Inkkit repeated. "Reapet after me: Eb. O. Ny. Kit."

"Can you described what your friend looked like sweety?" her mother asked with sweetness in her voice.

"She was black like me and she had blue eyes exactly like yours."

"Sweetie Ebonykit _was_ your sister. She died moons ago when Twoleg stuff poisoned her. 


	12. Battle to the Death

**_sardine: thanks for the critism I just couldn't think of any other name at the time_**

**_Longtail's Loyalty: the peltless cat was Scourge_**

**_Stories are due today for those who want to enter! Winners will be announced tomorrow. Happy Halloween everybody!_**

Willowpool sat alone under the stars, lost in thought. It was quiet tonight, but it was not a peaceful quiet, the whole world was deathly still like the strained time before a storm, tensed and agonizing. The medicine cat apprentince had felt strange temors in her mind, as if the cats of StarClan and the Dark Forest were about to break free of thier bonds.

She alone had come to face the Dark Forest cats that were longing to spill blood and to kill the innocent. She could feel thier desire, ready to kill thier enimies that had sent them spiraling into this darkest of lands. Her mentor Mothwing didn't believe in her, clining to her theories that StarClan didn't exsist. Willowpool had no time to warn the other medicine cats and the warriors could not harm these demons.

The gray tabby dimly wondered about which lucky cats would be blessed by StarClan tonight, gracing mourning loved ones with another chance to say goodbye before thier own demise. How she herself longed to share tongues with her warrior ancestors, but she knew that this was her burden to bear.

A cold chill creeped down her spine and the stars were suddenly hidden behind dark omnious storm clouds, All Hallow's Eve had arrived. Slowly a yellow skelatal emerged from the earth, claws unsheathing. A mangled body began to pull itself up, socketless eyes staring right at Willowpool.

Other corpses pulled them upselves from the ground, snarling and hissing.

One, a dark tabby with entrails spilling out from his stomach, ignored me and turned in the direction of ThunderClan territory. His glazed over amber eyes narrowed with grim satisfaction.

"I will finally have my revenge against Firestar." the cat who was Tigerstar meowed. "This time he can't kill me."

"And I shall show Brambleclaw what happens when you kill your own brother and turn against you, father." Hawkfrost meowed, half of his face now a mere skull.

"Not if I can help it!" Willowpool snarled, unsheathing her claws. Although she had had no warrior training what so ever she was determined to protect the Clans at all costs, even risking her own life.

The Dark Forest cats laughed, thier snorts low and rasping. A skelaton cat sunk low onto it's hauches and prowled toward the RiverClan apprentince, teeth clattering with the ambition of killing. Willowpool tried to dodge the claws but they sliced at her head, causing her scarlet blood to rush into her eyes.

As a wave of corpses they came upon her, tearing her limbs apart from her body, snapping and growling like dogs. Willowpool lay there dying, life slowly ebbing away from her ragged body.

"Now," Tigerstar meowed, his voice sounding distant "You all have had a little sample of what it is like to take revenge against such stupid cats as StarClan. They walk among the living on this night too, come let us get even with our vanquishers."

As the demons padded away toward the camps Willowpool felt her world going cold. She shut her eyes and her last moments were filled with shame and guilt. She had failed and the Clans would all be dead by tomorrow.

Silverly brightness chased the darkness away and the gray she-cat jumped to her paws, fully healed and given new strength.

The starry forms of her warrior anscestors surrounded her, the most familiar closest.

When the spoke in thier low calming voices they spoke in unison "We fight with you Willowpool."

The army of starry cats threw themselves at the demons, yowling with fury. Mothwing's apprentince looked wildly around, searching for Tigerstar. The brown tabby was slinking away in the direction of ThunderClan, ignoring the pleas of help from Darkstripe.

"Coward!" Willowpool yelled, charging full force into the massive tom.

"You actualy think you can beat me?" Tigerstar sneered as he lifted a paw and gave the she-cat another mighty bat with it. But oddly enough, nothing happened, his clawed paw harmlessly passed through Willowpool's body.

"Yes I do." the tabby anounced, fastening her fangs into the former leader's throat. Tigerstar struggled wildly and scored many hits with his claws, but again and again they passed through Willowpool, leaving no damage.

Finally the dark tom landed on the ground with a thud, having become twisted in his own entrails. Slowly he disolved into a dark blob and sank back into the ground.

Panting with her effort from the fight, Willowpool looked around and saw that StarClan had driven all the other Dark Forest cats back into thier prison. Crookedstar was padding over to her, amber eyes filled with sympathy.

"You were very, very brave Willowpool." the former leader meowed, voice filled with praise. "But during the first battle you did die and you will have to come and take your place among us now."

"I understand." the medicine cat apprentince bowed her head with respect. "I'm just glad that the Dark Forest cats didn't kill anybody besides me."

"Yes, about that." Crookedstar swallowed nervously. "Each All Hallow's Eve the Dark Forest cats are freed once again and not even StarClan can round all of them up before night's end. We need a permanate guardian, one that will give up her time on earth to watch over these demons."

"Of course I'll do it." Willowpool answered. "Anything to make sure Mistyfoot doesn't die from a spiteful Hawkfrost."

"Good." the tabby nodded his head. The sun was just peaking above the horizon now, spilling pale pink light into the ebony darkness of the sky.

"Come," Bluestar meowed "It's time for us to go home."

One by one the spirits climbed back into the sky, becoming stars that were rapidly fading.


	13. Final Chapter

_**Before I begin today's story let's get the contest winners announced.**_

_**In first place we have Pinefur of DragonClan's untitled story that made me cry very much at the ending. Congrats!**_

_**In second place we have sardine's story titled Life after the Breeze. Again very, very, very good!**_

_**In third place we have obsessed elf's story titled Suprises!**_

_**Congrats to all the winners and thank you to all that participated. Contact me with the pairings you want to get me to write about.**_

_**Cloudfire: Willowpool didn't have her limbs torn off but the Dark Forest cats did mess them up really bad. I agree with you Willowbranch is a stupid name, oh and I'm being a vampire this year.**_

_**Iceclaw112: Willowpool did go to StarClan, she just has to make sure the Dark Forest cats don't escape from the Dark Forest every All Hallow's Eve.**_

_**sardine: I'm not going to spoil this one.**_

An owl hooted in the distance, causing Fernpool to jump with fright. It was a very cold night, all of the plants were covered with a silvery coating of frost and a harsh wind blew across the forest, causing the trees to whistle.

"I hate going to midnight patrol." the young warrior meowed. "The dark creeps me out."

"Only kits are afraid of the dark." Mousetail sneered.

"Oh stuff a mouse in it Mousetail." Brindlefur snarled, defending her best friend. "Every single sensible creature is at least cautious of the dark holds."

When the young warrior only yawned in response, Whitepelt's daughter only narrowed her eyes and hissed in fury.

"Both of you stop it now!" Whitepelt meowed sharply, quickly catching up to the younger warriors. "All of you should know better than to fight. You sleep in the same den for StarClan's sake!"

"Whatever." Mousetail sniffed, strutting ahead of the group.

"How can he think he's above the rest of us?" Fernpool muttered. "He's the same as every other cat in ThunderClan."

"Ignore him." Whitepelt told the she-cat, green eye holding sympathy. "Mousetail is just being overly proud about being made a warrior before his siblings, his head will deflate soon enough."

A low hiss came from Brindlefur as she paused to inhale the air, blue eyes widening with confusion.

"What is it?" the senior warrior asked.

"It's just that I caught wind of a strange scent." the bluish gray tabby answered. "For a second all I could smell was death and blood." At this last statement Whitepelt went still and rigid, face showing some horror that she had experianced long ago.

"Whitepelt?" Fernpool meowed, waving her gray tail in front of the other ThunderClan cat. "Are you okay?"

The white queen nodded after a while, face still holding that long dormant horror. "I'm fine. Let's just keep going on with the patrol."

0000

Mousetail stopped at the ShadowClan and ThunderClan marker, freshining the boundry.The tom's belly yowled with hunger, begging him to find something to eat.

The gray and white warrior looked around, spotting not a single peice of prey. Pausing to sniff the air Mousetail could detect a mouse on the other side of the marker in ShadowClan's land. He sniffed and turned back to rejoin his patrol, remembering how much his mentor had ingrained into him not to cross ShadowClan's path.

"ShadowClan won't miss one single mouse." the warrior told himself. "Besides Tawnystar was born in ThunderClan and this patch of land once belonged to us. She won't mind this one little snack."

Without a second though on the matter Mousetail trotted off nonchalently into ShadowClan's land. A while passed and he came across the ruins of a old Twoleg nest. He had heard about the strange nest from Owlflight, the medicine cat apprentince. No ShadowClan cats were ever allowed to ever go near here.

"Stupid supersticious dungbrains." he muttered as he trotted into the nest. "What could possibly live in here that even ShadowClan could be afraid of? A bunny rabbit?"

But Mousetail was not aware of the thing that had killed Ferncloud and maimed Squirrelflight and Whitepelt was stirring again, reawoken and freed from his prison because tonight was Halloween again.

_"Jerry's here Mousey."_

0000

Fernpool looked around. "Where's Mousetail?"

"He probaly went back to bed." Brindlefur waved her tail in dismissal. "Every one knows how much the great Mousetail needs his sleep."

"You two go ahead on the patrol." Whitepelt meowed, green eye misting over with memories. "I have to find Tawnystar and talk to her about something."

"What would you need to talk to ShadowClan's leader about?" her daughter asked, but the white she-cat was already racing off to the border.

0000

All was quiet in ShadowClan camp. It had been over six months since Jerry had been defeated and Rowaclaw's life had been saved. Tawnystar was sleeping in her den, beside her mate, Rowanclaw. She was having nightmares about that night again, and this time she didn't defeat Jerry.

"Tawnystar!" Ivypelt was standing over her her.

"What is it Ivypelt?" the tortoiseshell asked, getting to her paws.

"Someone from ThunderClan needs to speak to you about something very urgent." the tabby reported, dipping her head in respect and leaving the den. Whitepelt padded in a minute later.

"Jerry's back."

0000

Fernpool and Brindlefur looked back and could just barely see the white shape of the senior warrior, closely followed by the tortoiseshell shape of Tawnystar. Even from this distance they could smell the cats' fear-scents.

"What could be scaring them so much?" Fernpool wondered.

"Do you think it might be Jerry?" Brindlefur asked.

"Who?" the gray flecked she-cat blinked in shock.

Her best friend gave a hiss of impatience "You don't remember the cat that almost killed our mothers and almost wiped out ShadowClan?"

"He must be back." Fernpool meowed, racing off to help the warriors.

"And she doesn't realize that she's going to be killed?" Brindlefur muttered to herself, quickly chasing after her friend.

0000

"Mousetail!" Whitepelt shrieked as she saw the warrior, eyes gouged out and head devoured. Jerry looked up from the corpse, eyes flashing with hunger.

_"Look who's back. Want to have dinner with Jerry?"_

"If I defeated you once I can do it again!" Tawnystar snarled, unsheathing her claws.

She shut her eyes and tried to reconnect with StarClan again. Jerry got up and advanced upon the duo, blood of another meal dripping off from his chin, the only remains of Snowbird.

_"No mere magic can defeat Jerry."_

"Stay away from them!" Fernpool growled, leaping into the chamber.

_"So little Ferncloud wants to die again?" _

The corpse turned to Fernpool and lunged, howling an unearthly howl.

"No!" Brindlefur cried, intercepting the demon and taking the blow. Her lively blue eyes dulled and she gave a last sigh as she died.

"My kit!" Whitepelt shrieked as her one and only kit lay before her dead.

Fernpool snarled and lunged at Jerry. The skelaton batted her away with one flick of his paw and came down on her, baring his sharp fangs.

"Tsk. Tsk. When do they learn?" a gray tabby shape leapt in front of Jerry, green eyes sparkling.

_"You're too late Willowpool." _Jerry cackled. _"Brindlefur already lies dead."_

"Who says I'm dead?" Brindlefur challenged, leaping to her paws.

The two forces leapt at each other, one light and the other dark, a writhing ball of death and life. At last even the great Willowpool was defeated, Jerry stood tall and turned back to Fernpool, eyes gleaming.

_"Yum."_ he meowed as he sprung.

"I said get back to the Dark Forest!" Willowpool roared, grabbing Jerry by the scruff and throwing him back down into the ground. A massive hand made of fire came up from the earth and grabbed the struggling demon, dragging him back down.

"It's over." Tawnystar meowed. "It's finally over."

"He'll be back next All Hallow's Eve." the former RiverClan medicine cat replied. "As a matter of fact he'll be back every single year and take more lives."

"What can we do to stop it?" Fernpool asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Nothing."

_**Muahaha! Jerry returns and he never can truly die! On that happy not Happy Halloween everyone and if you see Brambleclaw tell him he owes me a nickel.**_

_**-Zana Bluefire**_


End file.
